mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Because We Want To
| Format = CD single, cassette single | Recorded = | Genre = Pop | Length = 3:48 | Label = Innocent, Virgin | Writer = Wendy Page, Jim Marr, D. Rambo, J. Richmond, A. Gaskarth | Producer = Page, Marr | This single = "Because We Want To" (1998) | Next single = "Girlfriend" (1998) | Misc = }} "Because We Want To" is a song performed by British pop singer Billie. The song was written by Wendy Page, Jim Marr, D. Rambo and J. Richmond, and produced by Page and Marr for Billie's debut album Honey to the B (1998). It was released as her debut single on 29 June 1998, and reached the top ten in Ireland and Sweden. The single reached number one in the UK Singles Chart in July 1998, making Piper the youngest artist ever to debut at number one. It was the official song of the 1999 Women's World Cup. Music video The video (directed by Phil Griffin"Because We Want To" by Billie (mvdbase.com)) starts in a run-down street in London, where the ground is violently shaking. The reason is soon seen: A UFO is flying just metres from the ground. Billie is then seen teleporting from the ship and down onto the street. She starts singing and dancing and soon gathers huge crowds of supporters. In the video, cut scenes of Billie and her friends walking down side streets are seen. In one scene, she melts a bin which transforms into a dancing humanoid and in another scene she graffitis "Billie" on a billboard and an animated character then jumps from the billboard and dances along with the humanoid made from the melted bin. Later in the video, she and her friends sneak into a warehouse and have a party. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Because We Want To". International CD single (SINCD2; released ) # "Because We Want To" (radio mix) # "G.H.E.T.T.O.U.T." # "Because We Want To" (Sgt. Rock 'Old Skool' mix-edit) # "Because We Want To" (Tall Paul vs Billie mix) UK special edition CD 2 (SINDX2; released ) # "Because We Want To" (radio mix) # "Because We Want To" (street mix featuring Sweet P) # "Because We Want To" (instrumental) # "Because We Want To" (PC video) UK Cassette (SINC2; released ) Side 1 # "Because We Want To" (radio mix) # "G.H.E.T.T.O.U.T." Side 2 # "Because We Want To" (Tall Paul vs Billie mix) UK promo 12" single-sided vinyl (SINTDJ 2; Released 1998) * A1. "Because We Want To" (Tall Paul vs Billie mix) Release history Chart performance "Because We Want To" made Billie the youngest artist to ever debut at number one, aged 15. However, Helen Shapiro still holds the record as the youngest solo female singer to ever have topped the UK Singles Chart, meaning she climbed to the charts instead of debuting at number 1 as Billie did. Charts References Category:1998 singles Category:1998 songs Category:Billie Piper songs Category:Virgin Records singles Category:Debut singles Category:Number-one debut singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles